


fuck

by kimchiboy



Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: M/M, im sorry for this, koiwai has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchiboy/pseuds/kimchiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I want you to come over and fuck me until I pass out."</p><p>koiwai's out of sleeping pills and asks for his friend's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck

**Author's Note:**

> after that one line in ch47 where koiwai was like, "must be nice to be able to fall asleep that quick" i've headcanoned that koiwai used to have chronic insomnia and took sleeping pills for some time because of it. it's a pretty random headcanon but this fic came out of it bc i'm thirty different kinds of Sin hahahahha i hate this so much
> 
> this is set abt five years before the start of the series, when koiwai's just got out of college and is living with his parents, and jumbo is probably also living with his parents too. idk we dont know that much abt jumbo's living situation lol

Jumbo woke with a start at the shrill tone of the phone beside his bed. Groggily fumbling around the bedside table, he picked up the phone and squinted at the clock as he took the call. 1:34 AM.

"...hello?"

"Hey, Jumbo, it's me."

"Koi? Why the hell are you calling me at 1 AM, bastard?" he slurred.

"I can't sleep and I'm completely out of sleeping pills."

"So what?" Jumbo's irritation was evident in his voice.

"So, I want you to come over and fuck me until I pass out."

There was silence on the line, telling Koiwai that Jumbo was contemplating the offer. Jumbo glanced at the clock again, weighing his desire to go back to sleep against his desire to do exactly what his best friend had just proposed.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Jumbo acquiesced.

"Okay, knock quietly."

* * *

 

Koiwai hung around the front door as he waited for Jumbo to walk down the street to get to his house. He heard two muted knocks at the door and opened it, revealing Jumbo, bundled in a coat against the cold early winter night. Jumbo's breath fogged the air as he greeted Koiwai.

Koiwai locked the door behind him and walked up the stairs to his room, Jumbo following close behind. They were silent until Jumbo gently shut Koiwai's bedroom door, after which Koiwai pounced on Jumbo, slipping him out of his jacket and shirt in seconds.

Startled by Koiwai's uncharacteristically lusty eagerness, Jumbo barely kept up with his friend's flurry of movement until he found himself sitting naked on the edge of the bed with Koiwai on his lap. Koiwai was similarly naked and currently had both of their cocks in his hand and his lips moving against Jumbo's lips in a fervent kiss.

Jumbo let his hands wander, finally settling on Koiwai's thin legs. Koiwai moaned into the kiss, and then broke it.

"Mmmh, Jumbo...I'm going to cum..."

"Already?"

Koiwai shuddered a barely audible affirmative as he took his hand off their dicks and focused solely on his own, back arching as his cum dripped down his length and over his fingers.

Jumbo watched his lewd expression with uncertainty, cracking a strange grin when Koiwai's eyes fell to meet his gaze.

"You know, if you were just going to jack off, you could've done that without me."

Koiwai shakily reached for a tissue before replying.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me until I pass out, didn't I? I'm just trying to tire myself out." He cleaned the cum off of his hand before lying on his back with a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Come on, fuck me."

"Are you sure? You just came."

"I'm sure, Jumbo."

The man in question grinned before positioning himself in between Koiwai's legs and taking the lube and condom from him.

"Double orgasm? That's pretty hot." he commented as he slipped on the condom and applied lube to his length and Koiwai's hole, taking care to insert a couple of thick fingers to tease him, pressing where he knew would illicit the most response from Koiwai.

Koiwai braced himself as Jumbo's cock slipped in with some difficulty, his breath shallow against Jumbo's solid neck. When Jumbo started moving Koiwai moaned softly, trembling arms settled on Jumbo's shoulders.

The thing about having sex with Jumbo, Koiwai had realized, was that he made Koiwai into an insatiable size queen for the duration of their sexual congress. Koiwai never really cared about the size of his partners, height or otherwise, but when his quivering body was impaled on Jumbo's intimidating length and enveloped in Jumbo's immense arms, he would realize how intoxicating it was to be completely and thoroughly fucked by a man who could pass as the descendant of giraffes.

The overstimulation resulting from his first orgasm and his steadily approaching second reduced Koiwai into a sweaty, trembling mess. He could barely muster enough of his voice to moan, the sound stopping in his throat in his throes of pleasure. Jumbo noticed Koiwai's limp body and thrust harder, encouraged by seeing Koiwai's svelte frame shudder and become jelly under him.

Unable to handle Jumbo's rough movements, Koiwai climaxed, nails digging into Jumbo's shoulders hard enough to hurt. Jumbo hoisted his still-quaking body up, sitting him on his lap and thrusting up, making Koiwai bounce on his length as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

The semen on Koiwai's stomach dripped down his pelvis as he rode limply on Jumbo's cock. Jumbo quickened his pace and slammed deep in Koiwai as he came, stifling a moan with Koiwai's collarbone.

Koiwai collapsed back onto the bed, Jumbo's cock sliding out of him with an audible pop. Koiwai lay there, chest heaving and muscles shaking. His eyes were glassy and for a moment Jumbo feared that he had actually fainted, until Koiwai laboriously turned his gaze to Jumbo and smiled weakly, barely giving Jumbo enough time to return the smile before closing his eyes and promptly going to sleep.

Jumbo cleaned the both of them off quietly, carefully shifting Koiwai under the covers. He sighed for a second, not wanting to walk back out into the cold to get back to his own bed, but also not wanting to have to explain to Koiwai's parents in the morning why he was sleeping next to their son, the both of them naked as the day they were born. Casting a final glance at Koiwai's cozy slumber, Jumbo dressed and shut the bedroom door behind him as quietly as he could before turning to see Koiwai's mother standing in the hallway staring straight at him.

He froze in shocked terror, hand still on the doorknob. In the darkness, he could not completely make out her expression, but she stood there, immobile, facing him for ten whole seconds before Jumbo turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door, down the street, through his own house, and into his own bedroom, utterly terrified.

He collapsed onto the floor of his room, heart threatening to beat out of his chest and hands quaking with fear. By now, Koiwai's mother had probably gone into his room to find him naked under the covers, probably found the used condom in the trash can, and probably was screeching at her son for his hedonistic promiscuity, probably was coming over to his own house to castrate him with a kitchen knife and tell his dad what she had caught him doing. Horrible worst-case scenarios flashed through Jumbo's head as he fruitlessly tried to think of a solution. He put his head in his hands in despair.

" **FUCK**!"

* * *

 

When Koiwai's mother did not appear at his front door with a blade clenched in her fist, Jumbo resolved to call Koiwai in the morning. He spent a fitful five hours trying and failing to sleep, images of an unpleasant future seeping into his dreams and making them nightmares.

Jumbo's hands shook as he dialed Koiwai's number at 7:12 AM.

"Koi?"

"Hey, Jumbo. What's up?"

Koiwai's voice seemed a tad too lighthearted to belong to someone who just got caught having sex by their mother.

"I'm really fucking sorry, man."

"What? Why?"

"Your mom saw me leaving your room last night."

"Wait, seriously? She didn't say anything at breakfast."

Jumbo, wholly confused, paused.

"...she didn't? She was right there when I left your room."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, she just stood there for like, ten seconds and then I ran away."

Koiwai did not say anything for a moment. He then laughed, softly at first, escalating into a loud cackle.

"What's so fucking funny?" Jumbo asked incredulously.

"Jumbo, my mom sleepwalks."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened at the end there, i was just writing and it just.....happened


End file.
